This disclosure relates to electric power and start systems and more particularly to electric power and start systems for aircraft that replace the standard engine starter, DC starter/generator, and AC deicing alternator while providing redundancy in the generate and start modes.
Aircraft during flight must generate, without assistance, electricity for operation of onboard systems. Also, most modern jet aircraft are provided with engine starters to permit self starting of the engines on the ground and restarting of the engines during flight. Typically, jet aircraft are provided with a DC starter for starting the jet engine and a DC generator for generating direct current for use by onboard systems or a DC starter/generator serving both functions by acting in a start mode and a generate mode. Many modern aircraft are also equipped with an AC deicing alternator for providing alternating current to deicing equipment for in-flight removal of ice from the wings of the aircraft which adversely affects the lift generated by the wings. Often, redundancy is built into such systems to facilitate continued safe flight in the event of a partial system failure.
An electric power and start system in accordance with the present invention replaces the engine starter, DC starter/generator and AC deicing alternator in a conventional aircraft. The electric power and start system disclosed herein includes brushless, self-exciting electromechanical devices coupled by circuitry which provides triple redundancy in the generate and start modes. The disclosed power and start system for use on a twin engine aircraft includes four AC/DC brushless starter/generators, four DC generator control units and two start inverters.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the electric power and start system as presently perceived.